Broken Hearts
by Candace1
Summary: Serena made a bad choice and now she has to live with the results.... First person pov "I never understood why..." looky a peek! Enjoy =^.^= 'Meyow'
1. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....*sigh* I wish I did then this would be in the comic!  
  
This is my newest story...and yes i plan on finishing this one...oh and if it seems like i stole someones idea or title name i appologize cuz i haven't been on  
here for a long time!! Well enjoy!!  
  
Broken Hearts   
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:Introduction:~:~:~:~:~  
I never understood why my friends where always so hard on me, I mean yeah I was the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom, but I am also a kind hearted teenage girl. I had this idea one evening, after a horrific battle with my 'friends' and two monsters, to kill myself. Yeah I know now that it was a bad idea but with the loss of my old life came a whole new beginning, a new life style and a chance to change myself. I tell this story from my past experience so please sit still and enjoy the death and rebirth of Serena Tsukino.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:The Choice:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I was gasping for air when my communicator started beeping and I heard Raye's voice yelling over the static in the background. 'Sailor Moon where are you?!' I made all the effort I could to answer her but all that came out of my mouth was a harsh sounding squeak. 'SAILOR MOON!! We need your HELP right NOW!' Gagging I managed to pull out of the monsters grasp and dust it, rubbing my throat I grabbed the communicator and answered her back.  
  
'I am on my way Mars. I...'  
'Save your excuse's and get over here!'   
  
Sighing I started on a mad run to the blinking spot on the communicator. Reaching the area in record time, and I should know because I dash to school every morning, I slowed down. Gasping for my breath, which decided to stay behind, I surveyed the area. It didn't look good, all the surrounding buildings had suffered a lot of damage, more then normal, and not one of the scouts had a clean or full uniform. I knew then I was in for an earful, I also knew then that they wouldn't believe me. Pulling out my scepter I yelled,   
  
'How dare you hurt my friends!' I had to stop yelling then because my throat started hurting and my voice giving out. I started my attack when the monster reached towards Amy, I couldn't do anything but stop my attack and look helplessly on as she got batted into the nearest building. I got mad then, I usually don't take enjoyment out of killing the stupid beasties but I can truthfully say I did this time, I put all my energy into this attack, which dusted the monster instantly, and it had no time to scream or make a silly comment. Putting my scepter away I ran to Amy. 'Are you okay?' I asked helplessly. Amy nodded, she looked a little dazed, I helped her up slowly so as not to make her dizzy.  
  
'What took you so LONG! Sailor Moon?!' I turned towards Raye, I knew it was helpless to even try to explain, but old habits are hard to break and I started to explain what happened, but Raye would have none of it. I handed Amy off to Lita who had her arms out to support her. 'We have been holding this monster off for half an hour till you decided to show yourself!'  
  
'Look Raye, I'm sorry!' I whispered, I started to reach for my throat, when Raye grabbed my arms. Looking at her startled, I asked her what she was doing.  
'I have had it with this Serena, this is the last time! we...' moving her head towards the other girls to indicated them into the conversation...'decided that you should give one of us the responsibility of being leader. Your always showing up late or when you do show up on time your always whining and complaining , I don't want a crybaby leader, I myself would like a more responsible one. Even Mina is more responsible then you!' that hit me hard, I couldn't believe it. They didn't want me as their leader, and they called me a crybaby! I looked down in shock. 'Also we believe you should hand over your broach when your not using it so you don't misplace it, again.' Again her words hit me like a wave of cold water. How dare she think of taking my broach from me, my power source.  
'Raye I think your taking this a little to far.' I looked down, and to my amazement, it was Luna who said that, the one who usually talks down to me was sticking up for me I was in so much shock that I didn't realize the Raye let my left arm go. by the time I realize that she did I was back in my regular clothes, and Raye had my broach in her hand. I tired to grab it from her but she sided stepped and I fell to the ground. I looked up and not one of the other scouts had any pity in their eyes, not even a little. I stood up slowly, but deliberately, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the communicator and the Luna Pen.  
'Fine take these too. And I hope your happy!' I took off running, I ran from my friends, my guardians, I ran to the only place I could think of at the time, the park. I reached a bench and sat down, I looked at my hands and zoned out, I was completely lost in thought when Luna started to talk to me.  
'Serena? Serena?' I turned and looked at my friend, 'what happened? You have bruises on your neck.' I told Luna that I had gotten into a fight with a monster on the other side of town before I was called on the communicator. I also explained that I didn't call it in because I wanted to prove to myself that I could handle a monster without the help of the other scouts. 'Serena! How could you do that! You could have gotten yourself killed!'  
'I know Luna but it was something I had to do, and now look I lost everything including my friends.'  
'Well you know none of this would have happened if you would have called that monster in!' I was taken aback, she went from comforting me to acting like the others. I looked at her one last time and stood up.  
'I'm going for a walk. See you at home.' I headed off to the mall, I thought shopping would do the trick but it just made me more depressed. that's when I decided to buy the bottles of sleeping pills and sleep my worries away.  
  
  
Well i hope you liked the beginning! i had a few people read this before i posted it and they loved it! I have no idea if they were just being nice or what but still i hope u like it  
Oh and i am going to post the next chapter regardless of reviews although the imput is greatly appreciated....sigh...flames too....... Well signing off for now Candace 


	2. Take Action

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is the kind of thing I would like to own…but I wasn't born when the comics started… -.-;;  
  
  
I really want to thank the people who reviewed to the last chapter... THANK YOU!!! SOOO MUCH!!!....its things like that, little things, that make me feel really good about  
writing stories!! Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:Take Action:~:~:~:~:~  
I acted as normally as I could in the drugstore. When I asked for two bottles of sleeping pills I got   
a funny look, I would have made up some kind of excuse for buying them but I would have gotten myself   
into a deep hole, I'm not the best at making up believe able excuses. I walked home at almost painfully   
slow pace; there was no way I was going to rush into this.   
'Serena! Its about time you got home!' I sighed, it never fails, I have a fight with my friends and   
later in the day I have a fight with my parents.  
'Sorry mom, I had to stay after school.' I noticed that my mom was doing the dishes, I sighed,   
looks like I missed dinner. I grab some of the leftovers and walk up the stairs to my room. Sitting down at   
my desk I wolf down my food, that was a mistake all on its own, I started coking, I managed to swallow   
and I reached up and rubbed my throat. I was lucky my mom didn't see it, or my dad for that matter. I ate   
the rest of my meal slowly, and then started on my homework, well read my comics, when the phone rang.   
I picked it up and said hello?  
'Serena?' it was Darien, I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to him.  
'Darien. Hi. Can you hold on a second, please, I need to get a glass of water.'  
'Sure, I will be here waiting.' I smiled a little. I grabbed my plate and walked down to the kitchen,  
I tired to avoid my family while I was downstairs, but as soon as I stepped of the stairs I bumped into my  
dad.  
'Serena honey, what's that on your neck? Did that Darien guy do that to you?? TELL ME!!' I was   
in shock Darien hurt me, that's almost good for a laugh.  
'Its okay dad, Darien didn't do anything. Please I'm in a hurry I'm on the phone.' I pushed passed   
my dad for the first time in my life. I made it to the kitchen with out running into anyone else. I put my   
plate on the counter and grabbed a big glass of water and sprinted upstairs, without spilling any water, I   
must say I am talented. I sat down on my bed and picked up the phone. 'Sorry it took so long Darien; my   
dad stopped me at the bottom of the stairs. He was asking about my latest bruises.'  
'That's ok. I just called to see if your okay…' I cut him off.  
'Really??!!' when he said that my mood lightened a little.  
'Also I heard that you didn't call that monster in.' I almost dropped the phone. Who didn't Luna   
tell? I sighed.  
'I wanted to prove to everyone that I could fight without needing their help.' I reached over for my   
bag; I pulled out the two bottles of sleeping pills and looked at them, turning the bottles this way and that in   
my hand.  
'Serena? You still there?'   
'Huh?…oh sorry I zoned out there.'  
'Oh, well maybe I should let you go. Luna told me that you have some pretty nasty bruises on your   
neck. I think maybe you should go and have a bath and relax or something'  
'Yeah I was planning on doing that.'  
'And Serena DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' I sighed.  
'Alright! Bye Darien.' I hung up before he could say bye. I walked to the bathroom, started the   
tub; walked back to my room grabbed the glass of water and the pills, as well as my Pj's. Went back to the   
bathroom, locked the door, got into the tub, opened the pill containers and downed the two bottles without   
chocking. I sat in the tub for ten minutes before it hit me, not the affects of the pills, but the realization that   
Darien and Luna where just worried about me and not meaning to harp on me. I started to whimper, why   
am I doing this, I thought to myself. I slowly got out of the tub and got dressed into my pj's. I rushed into   
my room, and jumped into bed, as I laid there I began to think about what happened that day, I started to   
cry as the reality sunk in. I just did a way with my life, in my depression I took the easy way out; never   
again will I see my Darien, or friends. Never will I get the pleasure of bringing Rini into this time. I cried   
harder at that, I was the Moon Princess and I let everyone down, again, Serena the great failure. I started to   
doze off when Luna started to talk to me, I never did get to hear what she said, I was to lost in my thoughts   
of death and my failure as Serena, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess. Then everything when black.  
'Serena I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I understand that you needed to fight that battle by  
yourself, but it would have been nice to know that you were fighting, so that if you did get seriously hurt   
someone could be there to help you then. Serena? Are you awake?' Walking over to Serena, Luna smiled,  
'You never did have trouble falling asleep, did you?' She then curled up in the small crevious behind   
Serena's legs. 'Night Serena.'   
  
  
  
  
Well thats the end of the second chapter...i hope it lived up the your expectations...it did mine!...well i am sorry if i made Dariend and Luna sappy (not really all that mean if u ask me)  
but i find it hard to take the characters too much out of character if u know what i mean...same with Raye....ummm well i am starting on the next chapter but it may take a few days to post cuz i don't have anytime  
off work for a while...but i will do my best!! and Thanks for reading...oh and please don't be shy leave a review... Candace  



	3. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…or as I said before this would be seen in pictures ^_^  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
  
Well here is the next chapter… I hope it agrees with u all!  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:New Beginning:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I awakened to darkness. Not the same darkness as when I passed out, but the kind where you know that light once roamed. I tried to sit up, but ended up hitting my head on something hard above me. I began to panic then, where am I? Why am I not dead? I moved my arms out and hit a wall I tired to reach up but again I hit a wall. I slowly put my arms onto my chest, I moved my hands down as far as I could reach, trying to figure out what I was wearing, I felt a soft fabric on my body, and some kind of cloth bag hanging from my neck. I realized a few seconds after that I was wearing my favourite pink dress. I had no idea where the bag came from or the hard objects with in it. I lay there in the dark collecting my thoughts when I had to pee.  
I panicked, I have to get out of here. I pushed up, on what I figured to be my coffin, but with no results, I was stuck. I started to cry, which didn't help the fact that I had to pee. I started banging on the lid helplessly, when a blinding light filled the small space. Squeezing my eyes shut against the light, I whimpered. As the light faded, a kind of emptiness filled me, I became light, I streached , and to my amazement there were no walls. I opened my eyes and found my self slowly approaching the ground. I almost started crying again when I landed. I looked around, and to my amazement, floated my mother.  
I glanced below her long enough to realize she was floating above my gravestone. I gasped, not in shock, but to the shear reality of the situation. I looked back up at my mother. I saw the grief on her face. 'Oh Serenity, why did you have to make your life soo much harder.' I looked down in shame. 'Hand me the bag around your neck.' I reached up to my neck and lifted the bag from around my neck. The bag was hand made and looked to have been a rush job, the bag it self was a navy blue with a crescent moon pattern. I handed the bag over to my mother, as soon as she grabbed it the bag faded away, the object glittering and floating in front of her. The objects included my broach, Luna pen, and communicator. I looked at them in shock. 'Your friends must still have cared a lot about you if they buried the crystal with you. But its too late now.' I looked back down, too ashamed to look at the objects or my mother. 'I offer you the chance to start over Serenity. Do you want it?' I nodded and asked,  
'How? I couldn't go back as Serena, I'm dead to them.'  
'That's simple.' The Luna pen started glowing, the shape began to change, the pen grew a little longer, the color went to silver and a symbol of an eclipse appeared on the top. 'Use this to become someone else.' The pen floated towards me. Then the broach started glowing. It too began to change; the color went to a dark grey and silver, the heart shape morphed into a star. 'Use this to watch over your friends, but you are no longer sailor moon, you will transform into a nameless sailor. Feel free to pick a name. And your communicator…' began to turn clockwise in the air, 'will stay the same. So be warned, don't use it to communicate with the others, your dead to them.' I nodded. 'I will be watching over you.' With that as her last comment she faded away. I sat there looking from my new possessions to my gravestone. I slowly stood up, said the command words and held the Luna Pen skyward. A warm light surrounded my body, my hair shorted to just below my ears, and changed to a silvery white. My height rose by a few inches and my eye colour went green. When the light faded a way I was completely different, I smiled and began to walk away from the graveyard.  
  
  
Well I know that these chapters are a little short, but I never have anytime to make them longer…I hope no one gets mad at me for writing this story…I just wanted to write something not soo happy…well feel free to email me and please review… ^_^ Candace  



	4. Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…or as I said before this would be seen in pictures ^_^  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
WOW!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Reviewing my story…I have never gotten so many reviews before…and I had another story on here before but I took it off cuz the reviews never came….THANKS GUYS!!! @}---^----- have a rose!!  
~:~:~:~:~:Crystal:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I walked into town and didn't see anyone I knew, which wasn't surprising at all. What did catch my attention was the date, a week after I bought the sleeping pills. I pulled a newspaper out of a trashcan and sat down on the curb, for the first time in my life I read the newspaper. I think I sat there for twenty minutes reading the paper when I got tapped on the shoulder. I panicked, someone recognized me. I looked up with a worried look on my face. 'Excuse me?' the girl talking to me looked to be about Darien's age.  
'Yes?' I answered back.  
'Do you have a place to live?' I was shocked, but not all that shocked I looked down at what I was wearing and realized I still had on the pink dress, it was all dirt stained and smelly. The girl must have took me looking down as something other then me just looking at what I was wearing 'cause she immediately pulled me up and said, 'that's okay, just follow me.' I looked at her in a curious way and followed, well I followed because she started pulling on my arm and if I didn't go I would have ended up on my face.  
As we where walking she began talking to me about little none since things, like the weather and current news. Then she asked me the hardest question I have ever had to answer in my life, what my name was. I stuttered and grabbed onto my broach, which was in my pocket (yes my dress had pockets) when I thought of my crystal, 'Crystal hey? That's a nice name what's your last name.' I don't know where I got the last name of Shards but it fit some how and she didn't say anything bad about it so I assumed it worked good.   
We stopped in front of mansion type house, 'This is our stop.' I gaped at it, 'Come on the best part is in side.' I followed this time out of my own free will. 'CASS! Come here!' I covered my ears a little too late, and had to endure her extremely load yell. She shrugged her shoulders when no one came. 'Ah well, we'll just go inside.' I nodded kind of amused. 'Cass are you home?'  
'She is Jenna.'  
'Well where is she Tony' I smirked a little, but not long. The way these two girls where talking to each other reminded me of home, I sighed.  
'Out back, where she always is, you of all people should know that.' Jenna humphed and gestured me to follow her, again. We went to the kitchen, then out the back door. I saw a women lying on a blanket reading a book, she had brown hair with grey streaks. She some how reminded me of Amy, I don't know why she just did.  
'Cass I found you a new victim.' The lady looked up and smiled warmly at me and gave Jenna a somewhat dirty look.  
'Jennifer, don't scare her, or she may decide the streets are a better place to live.' She looked at me with a joking look that made me smile at her.   
'I don't think she will leave her after we tell her what she's won.' She poked me in the shoulder and laughed at her joke. I just smiled.  
'Jenna,' Cass shook her head in amusement, I knew then that I liked the women. 'Well young lady may I ask you for your name?'  
I smiled and nodded 'My name is Crystal Shards.'  
'That's almost a sad name,' Hurriedly she added, 'not in a pathetic way but in a depressing way. Oh I hope I didn't insult you.'  
'No you didn't, I was told that before, I'm used to it.' I smiled, it was a sad but believable lie.  
'Well Crystal, you've come to a turning point in your life.' I looked at her a little oddly, did she know about my other life? 'You see Jennifer decided that she is capable of living on her own, she finished college and has a good paying job, so she decided to go out and look for a young girl to take over her spot here.' I looked from Jenna to Cass and back again a few times before I managed to speak.  
'Really?! You would let me live here?' I was in shock.  
'Yes. But, there are a few catches.' Jenna said with an evil look.  
'Oh Jenna, you really will scare her away. But yes there are a few things that you have to do, and a couple of rules to follow.'  
'That's not a problem if it gets me off the streets!' I said, all said with truths I hadn't even thought of where I was going to stay.  
'I thought you might say that.' Cass said with a laugh, 'Here are the rules. One, you have to help out around the house, chore wise.' I nodded, that was no problem. 'Two, you have to keep your grades up to a B level standing.' I nodded a little slower that time, but then I thought if I put my mind to it I could do anything. 'And last you have to keep your room clean. Oh and getting along with the three other girls would help to, but you have this air about you, something that everyone likes, so I have no worries there. So what do you think? Could you follow those rules?'  
'YES!' I quickly put my hand over my mouth, and turned read, Cass and Jenna just laughed.  
'Good, I love a girl with spunk.' She smiled then turned to Jenna, 'Do you want to show her to her room.' Jenna nodded and once again pulled me to my new room. 'Oh and Crystal I'm going to enrol you into to school, what grade are you in?'  
'Umm,' I thought, 'First year of high school.' She smiled.  
'Well looks like you get to skip out of an entrance exam.' I looked at her in shock. 'Don't look so surprised, I know the principal at one of the high schools and he helps me keep an eye out for my girls, don't worry about it.' I nodded and continued to follow Jenna to the beginning of my life as Crystal.   
  
Well what do u guys think… OH I AM LOVING THIS SOO MUCH!! I believe I have more fun doing this then I do drawing… ^_^ Candace  



	5. School...part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon buy hey everyone knows I don't so what's the point of continuing with the disclaimer…  
  
  
Well peeps here's the next chapter hope u enjoy ^_^….  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:School part one:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It didn't take me long to get used to my new surroundings, the only difference was that my family wasn't here. My room was the biggest in the house, I found that out when Tony asked Jenna if she could have it, Jenna of course laughed at her and said no. The other girls were in there last year of high school and actually went to different schools, even I went to a different school. When I asked Cass about it she just smiled and said that each of the girls where already in school when they came here, I didn't really under stand until I found out from the girls themselves that they ran away from abusive families. Tony was the oldest of us, well a month older then Kitty and two months older then Aulandra. So she had fewer chores then the rest of us, but if it kept me off the street I didn't care.  
I was a little worried about having to get a job to pay for new clothes and stuff when Cass told me that every week we got an allowance and new clothes every month, I was ecstatic, I mean who wouldn't. three days after I got pulled off the street, literally, my school uniform arrived. I was a little nervous when I saw it, not the first day of school jitters or anything like that, the uniform was identical to the one I got when I passed my entrance exam with Amy, Mina, and Lita. I almost started crying, I was going to the same school as my friends.   
So here I am, Crystal shards, standing in front of my new school, bag in hand, broach on my uniform in the standard place, and early. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and into the school. I looked around and felt lost, it was soo much bigger then my last school. I sighed, I soo wanted to share this experience with my friends, but alas I couldn't, so I just continued walking until I found my first class. I was early so no one was here except the teacher, which was a good thing because I had to get caught up with the stuff I missed (only a few days worth but enough). I talked with the teacher for ten minutes before the first student walked into class. Mr. Lee nodded his head in the student's direction, then called her over. 'Amy could you come here for a second?'  
'Sure.' I was almost ready to bolt, when I remembered that she couldn't tell who I was, and I should know I was soo shocked when I first saw myself in the mirror.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Amy's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
I sighed, school again, it's been almost two weeks since I last saw Serena, and it still hurt to think about her. I was earlier then usual, I couldn't sleep and had nothing to do around the house so I left for school. I walked into my first class and was surprised to see someone else, besides the teacher. I shrugged my shoulders and started for my desk when Mr. Lee called me over, I noticed that the girl looked a little scared when she saw me, she some how reminded me of a scared rabbit, kind of like Serena. I pushed the thought out of my head and said sure. I ended up helping the girl, Crystal, get caught up in class, I don't know why the teacher picked me to help her, I wasn't ahead or anything, in fact I was a little be hind which isn't usually the Amy thing to do.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Crystal's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
It was weird working beside Amy as someone else, I couldn't even cheer her up. We went to the library for the whole class and I managed to get that day's work and some of the other work done, I was shocked, but proud of myself. It didn't take long for class to end, which surprised me, usually first class feels like it takes an eternity to finish. I said bye to Amy, and started off for my next class, Gym. I got lost, which didn't surprise me much, I mean I was never into gym class much. I assumed I was walking in circles when I passed the same set of lockers for the second time, I started to panic, when I saw Mina running for her class. I jumped in front of her, apologized then asked her where the gym was.   
'Just follow me that's my class. But you have to hurry or well be really late.' I nodded and ran with her. We made it to the gym on time, I was asked by the gym teacher if I had gym clothes, which of course I didn't, Mina smiled at me and said, 'You look to be about my size so you can borrow my extra set.' I smiled and said thanks that are when I realized that I was about her size. After we got changed we stretched and were told that we were starting track. I sighed, but didn't complain. We were told to line up on the field outside and warm up, I guessed that we were going to be running, which I don't mind. We took a spot on the track and waited for the whistle. Then we took off.   
Mina and me ran neck to neck for half the track, it looked like she was taking her frustration out in her running, which didn't surprise me at all.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:Mina's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Damn this girls a good runner, but why does she remind me of Serena, she was never good at gym from what I heard from Amy and Lita. I continued to think about stuff like that when Crystal, that's her name, took off. I gaped at her, she can't be faster then me she can't be. I took everything I had and pushed myself faster, I caught up with her and managed to keep pace with her. We finished the race in a dead tie. I walked around trying to catch my breath, when she came up to me, smiling and said, 'WOW! Mina that was a good race.' I couldn't help but smile at her, she had the same air of innocents as Serena did, and I brushed the thought out of my head and nodded at her.   
For the rest of gym class it was straight competition against us, which I was glad for, it took my mind off of Serena.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Crystal's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Gym class was interesting; I never knew I could enjoy it. After class I was the first one out of the change room, I decided instead of eating a snack, since it was break time, I was going to hunt down my next classroom. As I was walking out of the gym I bumped in to Lita, I panicked; she didn't know who I was so I was prepared for her to blow up on me. But she didn't, she looked down at me, smiled, and apologized to me. I was shocked, Lita, the toughest one of the scouts, didn't get mad at someone who walked right into her. As I looked at her, I noticed that there was something missing in her face, she looked lifeless, and I knew why, and it hurt. My selfish act hurt more people then I thought I would, stupid Serena, stupid selfish Serena. I smiled back at Lita and kept on walking. I looked back and saw Mina come out of the gym, she looked at Lita and gave her a hug, and I notice that Lita was crying. I turned and ran, I ran down the hall and smacked right into a guy. He looked down at me and smiled, 'You should be more careful, I might have been a teacher.' I smiled and apologized and walked off, still looking for my next class. As I was walking a thought crossed my mind, about the guy I ran into. He looked some how familiar, his hair, and, I don't know, there was something about him that reminded me of someone I knew. I shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
Well peeps this is were I'm going to end this chapter. The next one will be the rest of the school day…well of course it will be I mean why would I move onto another part of the story with out her finding out who that guy was or if she has a class with Lita, and what about Molly will she be at this school too?… ah well, I think u know the answer to those already…oh and if u want to know when the next chapter is going to be posted just email me at: starcluster85@hotmail.com and I will tell u personally when it will be up… okay….thanks again guys u make me want to write more!!  



	6. School...part two

Disclaimer: well it the sixth chapter and if u by any chance don't believe me that I don't own sailor moon then you're a lost cause…  
  
Well on with the second part….  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:School part two:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I managed to find my next class a few minutes before the bell, which was lucky 'cause I was able to get a seat before everyone rushed into class. The desks, well tables, had three seats each. I was told to sit at one of the tables at the back, which was okay since it got me away from the teacher, who seemed nice enough. When class started I was a little shocked, there was no one sitting at my table, and to make things worse none of the scouts were in my class. I sighed and forced myself to pay attention to the teacher, and from the way he was talking this class was going to be soo boring. Halfway threw class the guy I ran into walked in, and behind him was a small girl with red hair, from the looks of it she had been crying. The guy talked to the teacher for a few minutes, and then helped the girl to my table. I smiled and helped her sit down. As they got there books out the teacher announced that we were going to start a group project on rocks, ye god, thought, if its not one thing its another, but what was I expecting this was after all a geography class. We were going to be working in a group of three and from the looks of everyone else the tables that we sat at were also are assigned groups. I sighed again and introduced myself. 'Hi I guess we'll be working together, I hope that's ok? Oh and my name is Crystal, Crystal Shards.' Looking at the guy I swear I saw him before, and as I took a closer look at the girl I realized that it was Molly. Then it hit me, this guy must me Melvin, my mouth almost fell open, my god has he changed, and in only three weeks too. He was a little shorter then Darien, he exchanged his glasses for contacts, and he just looked damn fine.   
'Nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Melvin, call me Mel, and this is my girlfriend Molly. I'm sorry to say this, but she probably wont be helping us out today, so we're going to have our work cut out for us today.' I nodded understanding totally; she was after all Serena's best friend, why should she be all happy.  
'Is there a reason why she's so upset?' I don't know why I asked; I suppose it was to keep them from realizing that I already knew the answer.  
'My best friend committed suicide.' I was shocked, and it showed, which helped me act surprised, I was totally not expecting Molly to say anything, and from the look on Melvin's face, he didn't either.  
'I am soo sorry to hear that Molly, I wish I could do something.' I didn't know what to say, there are some things that you can't say to someone who lost someone close to them, so I reached over and gave her a hug. It was the first thing that came to my mind, I looked at Melvin, over Molly's shoulder, and he looked like he was about to cry, I smiled slightly at him and let Molly go, she looked a little better, which made me feel a bit better. After the introduction of Molly, and a short telling about Serena, we got to work, a good thing to, we almost didn't finish the project, and we weren't allowed to take it home and work on it. (I'm trying to make this class as similar to my geography class, we never got to take home our first group project, I almost didn't make it on time too.)  
After we handed in our project we were aloud to leave, and a good thing too because it was lunchtime and I was damn hungry, after all I didn't eat anything a break. I said later to my new old friends and headed off to my locker, which wasn't hard to find. It took me a few try's to get it open when I noticed that I didn't have my lunch in there, I sighed and slammed my locker shut, locked it and stormed off outside, I wasn't going to spend my lunch break finding my next class when I was about to pass out.  
I walked around for a bit, but ended up sitting under a tree. I closed my eyes and sat there, trying to take my mind off of food.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Mina's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
It was lunchtime, but I didn't feel like eating, I don't think any of us did. We talked for a while about the new girl, it seems that Amy has a class with her too, and how she kind of reminded us of Serena, which we all thought weird. But that was all ten minutes ago, now we were sitting in silence. I looked up at the blue sky and sighed, Serena I'm sorry, and when I was bringing my head down I noticed the new girl kind of collapse under a tree. I poked Lita and told her to look.  
'What?…Oh.' I got up and walked over to the new girl. I don't know why I did, I guess since we were talking about Serena I decided to do something that she would have done, made someone new feel welcomed.  
'Hi, Crystal?' she looked up and her face brightened drastically, it made me feel warm, is this why Serena was so nice? I thought. 'Would you like to sit with us, where not really talking but we thought you might like the company.' She nodded her head and stood up, she blushed a little, and I gave her a smile when she told me she hadn't eating since breakfast. That sounded like something Serena would have said, we walked back to Lita, and Amy. Amy smiled and said hi, Lita looked at her then blushed.  
'you're the one that walked into me earlier right?' the girl nodded.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:Lita's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
I smiled as the girl nodded, she sat down in an exhausted state, and blushed as her stomach growled. I smiled again and offered her some of my lunch, I make enough to feed us all, but lately none of us were really hungry. She took the offer and daintily ate the food, when she was done, which wasn't all that long she ate surprisingly fast for someone who ate so neatly. And commented me, I blushed, I haven't been commented on my food since Serena died. She then asked us where her next class was, she seemed more energetic now that she had food in her, I listened as Mina told her where it was and I realized that she was talking about my next class, I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, 'It's ok Mina I can show her myself, it is after all my next class.' As soon as I was done my sentence the girl, Crystal got to remember that, smiled so brightly that it made my heart ache, she remind me of Serena so much that I almost didn't miss her, which socked me, I turned and looked at Amy who had started to eat, then at Mina who was also picking at her lunch, I turned back and returned the smile, it was just as bright. I felt soo much better, Crystal was as special as Serena, she made us all feel joy again, and it felt like an eternity, the few weeks, that we felt this happy.  
  
  
Well peeps guess what…I'm stopping here…why cuz I can….no just kidding….just forget this it was a joke…don't hurt me…*runs for cover* here….  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Crystal's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Lunch turned out great and my foods class rocked! I had a blast, and from what I saw of Lita earlier in the day, she was having fun too. After class me and Lita were walking to our lockers, hers was near mine, when she asked if I wanted to go out for a milkshake later, I nodded my head and told her I would love too, she smiled and said good. I gave her my phone number and we left the school. As I was walking home I saw an add on a telephone poll, it was from my old house about a cat, I felt like crying, I ran home as fast as I could.  
I ran into the house and at the top of my lungs yelled Cass's name, she came running like the house was going to fall down, she looked at me and said 'what what what???' I then took a deep breath and said in one long sentence.  
'CANIGETACAT??' she looked at me and smiled.  
'Well…' I started to pout, and I must say even as Crystal I do a damn good job at it. 'sure?' I hugged her hard and ran up stairs, I put my bag on my bed and ran back downstairs. 'Here.' She handed me a box. I looked at her funny. And she laughed, 'It's a cell phone, in case u need to ask me a question like that again, or if you want to stay out late or something, you know so I can keep a tab on you.' I smiled and gave her another hug.  
As I ran down the road I gave my old house a call telling them I was coming over, it was going to hurt to talk to them and not having them know who I was. I sighed and started running again.  
  
This is where I'm going to stop…sorry but my head hurts, as does my hand….sorry….oh and again if u want to know when the next chapter is going up let me know v a review or email: Starcluster85@hotmail.com I also have msn…and icq….well ttyl ^_^ Candace  



	7. Luna Arrives

Disclaimer: 'then she lit up the candle and she showed me the way...' oops got a little carried away there this is supposed to be a disclaimer on how I don't own sailor moon… well guess what… I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
Wow guys 26 reviews…that's more then I expected…truthfully I thought no one would review…THANKS for proving me wrong…  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:Luna arrives:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I made it to my old house in record time, well faster then usual. I knocked on the door; I didn't have to wait very long for someone to answer the door. I smiled, it looked like Sammy wanted to inspect me, which is what I would have done if we were giving away our cat, (not Luna of course). He invited me into the house and directed me into the living room. I took a seat on the couch,   
  
*:*:*:*:*Luna's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Mrs. Tsukino carried me downstairs, I did not like this at all, I didn't want to leave, and I really didn't want to live in a new house; but being a cat I had no choice in the matter. Mrs. Tsukino handed me over to Sammy, who was asking this silver haired girl some questions, I didn't want to sit here and listen to Sammy ask this girl questions, I wanted to go back up to Serena's room. I tried to bolt but Sammy grabbed onto my tail, I turned and hissed at him, he freaked, I was in mid jump off his lap, when she grabbed me, looks like I wasn't going anywhere. She smiled at Sammy and started talking about her old cat, I tried to tune her out, but to no avail.   
  
I sat there on her lap for what seemed like ten minutes, from the sounds of things I was going to be living with this girl, I wanted to cry, no longer will I see the scouts, I doubt I'll be talking anytime soon either; Serena why? Why didn't you just talk to me, I could have helped with your problems. The girl thanked Sammy and Mrs. Tsukino, I watched as Mrs. Tsukino handed her a bag of my cat stuff and walked her to the door, the girl smiled and thanked her and waved good-bye to Sammy. I soo didn't want to leave, if I was a dog I swear I would have given the Tsukino's big puppy dog eyes, but because I was a cat the eye thing was below me.  
  
I was in a daze the hole time she ran home, I couldn't believe they gave me away. I was soo deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had reached our destination until the girl yelled at someone to tell them she was home and in here room. Her room was way bigger then Serena's was, but similarly set up, the girl put me on her bed and began unpacking my stuff, she then sat down at her desk and began her home work, I laid down on the bed and watched her, she's nothing like Serena, her room is clean, she's doing her home work, and she seems responsible.   
  
A half hour pasted when someone from downstairs yelled, they said something along the lines of Crystal dinner, but I wasn't sure, all I knew was that the girl, Crystal, was sitting at her desk at one moment then she was gone, almost like magic, I laid there and stared, she's into food like Serena was, I put my head down and closed my eyes.   
  
It didn't take long for Crystal to finish eating, I sat up as she walked back into the room, she picked up my food dish and put something in it, she then put it in front of me, I looked at her, what was she thinking I don't eat cat food. I think that was the reason the Tsukino's got rid of me, I was too much of a hassle to look after, I sniffed the bowl and realized that it wasn't cat food, I looked at the girl funny, she had put chicken in my dish, with the same seasonings that Serena used. I gave her another funny look, she just smiled like she knew something I didn't and went back to her homework. I dug into the food, I hadn't eating in a few days, and I was famished.   
  
I was just finishing up my dinner when the phone rang, Crystal picked it up said a few words, grab cell phone and left, after she said bye to me. I quickly finished my meal, stretched, I jumped off the bed. I figured that since i'm living here now I might as well know whom I'm staying with. I started with her desk, there was nothing interesting about it, just some stuff on rocks, I moved to her closet and started to poke around in the back. I found some shoes and a few dust bunnies but nothing out of the ordinary, I sighed, this girl is boring. I jumped back on her bed and looked back at the opened closet. I looked at the top self, maybe she has something up there that's worth looking at, I took a running start and leapt for the top self, I landed, skidded, hit the wall and was ricocheted back over the edge of the self, I grabbed on to the edge with my claws and pulled myself back up, I took a deep breath and looked around. On the right hand side of the self was a shoebox, I shook my head, doesn't anybody put important things into anything other then old shoeboxes. I lifted the lid, I starred at the objects in the box, I couldn't believe it, the box contained only a few objects, a little navy blue bag with a crescent moon pattern (yes she got that back), Sailor Moon's communicator, and a pen, the pen looked familiar, but the color and symbol where all wrong. My mouth fell open and I gasped, who is this girl, and where did she get Serena's stuff.   
  
  
Well that's where I'm stopping I have to go to work…. -_-;;…sorry guys I don't want to go…I would rather work on the next chapter…..sorry guys I really am….the next chapter is going to be Crystal(Serena) at the arcade with the girls…having chocolate milkshakes…well hope u enjoy this chapter and keep up the reviews…I LOVE THEM…. ^_^ Candace  



	8. Chocolate Milkshakes

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, so please stop coming to my house for autographs!!  
  
Well here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to get out…I work the grave yard shift so its hard to find time to write this and still have somewhat of a life…  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:Chocolate Milkshakes:~:~:~:~:~  
  
'Crystal wait up!' I turned around and came face to face with Lita, 'Hurry girl or we'll be late!'   
She grabbed my arm and continued running, dragging me behind her. She stopped running just outside the   
arcade, I took this opportunity to catch my breath, 'Well let's go in side there's someone I want you to   
meet.' I nodded and followed.  
'Lita. Hi.'  
  
'ANDREW! HI!' I just smiled.  
  
'Who's this?'  
  
'This is Crystal, she new.'  
  
'Ahh. Well Crystal is there anything I can get you.' I nodded, and asked for a triple chocolate   
milkshake with extra whipped cream and two cherries. His face dropped, 'I haven't had anyone order that   
since…' he stopped, and I realized my mistake, I had just ordered my favourite drink. I quickly thought of   
something smooth to get my self out of this mess.   
  
'Did I say something wrong? I apologize, its just that I've never had a milkshake before so I  
wanted something…different?' He smiled and told me he understood. Lita started walking towards a table,   
I didn't want to be left be hind so I followed.   
  
'There she is.'  
  
'Sorry I'm late guy's I ran into this hotty…'  
  
'And he looked like your old boyfriend.' The four of them said together. I just giggled.  
  
'Yeah well… Hey look who I found outside.' Amy and Mina smiled and said hi, Raye just looked   
at me funny. 'Raye this is Crystal, Crystal Raye.'  
  
'Nice to meet you Crystal, have we met before?' I shook my head.  
  
'I don't believe so…' Man I forgot about her physic abilities, I hope she doesn't see right through  
me.  
  
'Oh, never mind then.' Amy motioned for me to sit down, so I did, I sat beside Mina, I moved   
over so Lita could sit beside me, but she went to the other side of the booth and sat beside Raye, I shrugged.   
  
'So Raye, how are you feeling.' I looked from Lita to Raye and noticed that Raye was paler then  
normal and looked to have lost weight.   
  
'…' she didn't say anything, Lita put her arm around Raye, Raye then broke down. 'I miss her soo   
much.' Amy gave Raye a little hug and Mina told her that they all missed her. Andrew arrived as Mina was  
talking to Raye. He put my drink down in front of me and put one identical in front of Raye.  
  
'Here Raye, its on the house.' Raye looked at it and started crying.  
  
'I can't drink that its identical to the one Serena got.'  
  
'Please Raye, just try to…' Amy tired her best but Raye wouldn't listen.   
  
'Umm Raye?' She looked up, 'you where friends with Serena too?' She nodded, 'you all where   
really close friends with her? Am I right?' They all nodded, 'you guys looked to have cared a lot about her.   
She must have been really special.' They nodded.  
  
'She was.' I turned around and came face to face with a pair of very familiar pants, I looked up,   
and was drawn into a pool of blue. 'May I sit here?' I nodded, some how my voice ran away.  
  
'Darien, would you like anything?'   
  
'No thanks Andrew.' He smiled at his friend, who smiled back and left to greet his newest  
customers. I looked at Darien, really looked at him, his eyes where a little red and puffy, he was a little   
paler, but not as pale as Raye.  
  
'I know it's not my place to say this, but I bet she really cared about you all.' Raye started to cry   
harder, Darien just looked at me, kind of like he was studying me.   
  
'She's right you know, Serena loved us, and wouldn't want us to feel upset like this.' Mina said in an attempt to help me out. Darien nodded, 'And Raye if she found out that you stopped eating I'm sure she would have gotten really mad at you.' Raye looked from Mina to her Milkshake, and took a sip. I smiled.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:Darien's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
She smiled when Raye took a sip of her drink, almost like she cared. What is it with this girl,   
there's something about her, its like she's hiding something, or knows something. She reached for her   
drink, which was identical to Raye's, and took a long sip, finishing off half of her milkshake. I frowned,   
Serena used to do that, just then I remembered the sign on the poll just outside of the arcade. 'Did anyone   
see the add for a cat outside?' The girls shook their heads, all but the new girl, 'It looks like the Tsukino's   
are giving away a cat.' I was greeted with wide eyes.  
  
'We have to call. We can't let Luna go to some stranger!' we all looked at Raye like she grew a   
second head, her spunk seemed to have returned. The new girl started to choke, I immediately started to pat   
her back, and she got her breath back and asked what the number was. I told her, what is with this girl. She   
started to smile when I told her the number.   
  
'What does their cat look like?' Amy told her, I still looked at her funny. Her smile grew, 'Unless  
they have two cats, that's the one I got earlier today.' All the girls looked at her, Lita was the first to speak.  
  
'That's great! Is it all right if we come over to see her?' she nodded and said it wasn't a problem.  
The girls all started talking about school gossip, Amy was the first to realize that no one introduced us, and  
proceeded to, then quickly got back into the convocation about the 'new' Melvin. I just sat there and  
watched them, but really I was studying Crystal, there was still something that she was hiding, I could   
swear she was.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Crystal's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
I finished my drink while we were all talking about Melvin, it felt great to be back with my  
friends, I looked at my watch and I panicked, I interrupted the conversation and told everyone I had to go, I   
got a few 'awws' but they all understood. Darien got up and moved so I could get out, I got out and smiled,  
said my good byes and started to walk to the exit. I didn't make it far, I turned and ran back, I asked the  
girls if they wanted my cell number, Lita said she did so I told it to her, what I didn't see was Darien   
silently mouth the number. I said bye again and left for home.  
  
Man it took me three try's to get this chapter out…I changed it soo many times…well hope u all like it…the next chapter may take as long to get out…but I will try harder…Thanks for the Reviews and Emails ^_^ Candace  



	9. Uh oh

Disclaimer: Fool's Sailor moon is not mine!! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!   
  
Ok now on with the next chapter…  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:Uh oh!:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I would have stayed longer at the arcade if I didn't have so much homework. I jogged all the way   
home, I wasn't about to put my homework off I wanted to stay with Cass. I walked into the house and was   
greeted with a "So what did you do?" type of question, I answered it in the standard way 'Oh nothing   
much, just girl talk,' and received a smile in response. I grabbed a pop from the fridge before I headed off   
to my room for a few hours of homework. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door and walked to my desk to   
put my pop down, I turned around to see Luna sitting on my bed with my communicator and luna pen in   
front of her, my mouth dropped, What? How? I couldn't believe it, where did she get those, stupid me, I   
should have known that she would go through all my stuff, I knew I should have hidden those better. I   
couldn't speak I just looked at her, then she spoke, I couldn't believe it Luna, SPEAKING to me, 'Where   
did you get these? No wait, who ARE you?' I didn't know what to do, should I tell her or not. I started to   
stammer.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:Luna's POV:*:*:*:*:*  
  
I watched the girl walking to the room, put a pop on her desk and turn around, I still didn't know  
how I was going to do this, if she isn't Serena I will end up blowing my cover; but the look on her face   
when she saw me with the items in front of me made up my mind. I out right asked her where she got them   
then asked her who she was, she went white, and I knew, I knew that she wasn't this Crystal girl, she   
started to stammer, and I asked again this time more forceful; I got an answer this time, 'I didn't want to   
say anything yet, I am still trying to fit into my new life.' She caved then, 'Oh Luna I am soo sorry!' she   
started to cry, 'Raye made me soo made and I didn't know what else to do.' It hit me then, I was right this  
is Serena, I ran up to her and jumped into her arms and cried right along with her.  
  
'Why Serena? Why didn't you just come and talk with me?' I managed to sob out. She just   
mumbles into my fur something about it being to late by the time she thought of that. 'Oh Serena.' We sat   
there in silence, taking comfort in each other's closeness. She then got up and put me back onto the bed,  
  
'Well Luna, I would love to cuddle you some more and reminisce about the old times, but I have   
home work to do.' She sat down at her desk and got her papers back into order, 'But if you like while I'm   
doing this you can ask me some questions.' I nodded, and starred at her, where did Serena go to, the Serena   
I knew would never do her homework, this new Serena or "Crystal" is more responsible, more mature, I   
watched her do her homework for a few minutes, when a thought struck me, this could have almost been   
the right choice. What was I thinking, I shook myself, death is never the way out of a situation, but it seems   
that for Serena it just might have worked.  
  
I asked Serena questions for about an hour while she did her homework, which still amazed me,   
and she informed me about everything that happened to her up till this exact point. I sat there and tried to   
file away the information she gave me when the communicator started to beep quietly, we both moved to it.  
'Guys meet me at the park pronto. Jupiter out.' Serena looked at me and smiled. 'Well Luna looks like   
were going to the park.' I just looked at her, she told me about getting a new broach, but what about me, I   
can't show up with the new scout, the others will ask me questions, I told Serena this as she start to open   
her window, she just smiled and pointed to the luna pen. I looked from Serena to the pen and back again,   
shrugged my shoulders and picked it up in my mouth mumble a command and was instantly surrounded   
buy white light, I always wanted to use the luna pen but wasn't sure if it would work on me, well I got my   
answer. My body grew and stretched to fit my command to be a guardian beast, my paws enlarged, my tail   
lengthened, the symbol on my forehead changed to twelve point star, when the light disappeared I looked to   
Serena, who's face had a look of sheer delight, I took that as a good thing, I walked over to her mirror and   
in the place of a small cat stood a black panther, I couldn't believe it, I looked fine, really really good. I   
smiled at Serena, who gasped then smiled back and told me not to bite her. I laughed and followed her out the window.  
  
We ran down to the end of the block and stopped, Serena lifted her broach into the air and   
whispered 'Shadow power?' almost like she didn't expect it to work, but it did, darkness surrounded her   
body in ribbons, she twisted and turned like she normally did except this time it was almost darker early   
like. She stopped almost instantly and in her place stood a sailor scout, she had silver hair with black   
highlights a black mini skirt with a dark purple bow, her sailor top was also black but the bow was a dark   
grey, on her tiara was a twelve point star much like the one on my forehead, but what really got me was the   
scabbard strapped on her side, she had a sword. She looked at me and smiled, then took off running for the   
park.  
  
  
Well this is were I'm going to stop sorry it took soo long to get out but I've been working a lot of shifts  
lately and will continue to do so for the next few weeks….take pity on me I think I work Halloween   
night… -_-;; sigh ah well hope u enjoy this chapter….please don't get mad at me for stopping where I did I   
just wanted to play my sailor moon rpg game before be…its for the emulator snes…English…..if u want it   
I can send it to you….^_^ ttfn ...Oh i am really hating this uploading thing it always messes up my paragraphs and stuff...grrrrr  



	10. Side Note

Broken Hearts  
  
By:Candace  
  
AN: I just wanted to let u all know that the next chapter is on its way and i wanted  
to appologize for taking so long... also about the 12 point stars that Crystal and Luna have  
they look like the compas rose on maps... well till the chapter is fully birthed i leave you  
with the other nine chapters!! 


	11. The Mysterious Scout - Part One

Disclaimer: Ok once again I find myself tell you all that Sailor moon is not mine, I do how ever own 20   
cd's full of sailor moon episodes and two sailor moon stuffies…. And NO I will not let u have them.   
  
Wow its been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story… a friend of mine recently emailed me   
informing me that she was going to be writing again, I basically stole her inspiration to write again and   
used it, so here I am writing the next chapter hoping you all will enjoy it. And praying to myself that I will   
keep the motivation to keep writing till this story is complete.  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:The Mysterious Scout - Part One:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*Crystal's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Watching Luna transform was the neatest thing I ever saw; silver, black, and gold ribbons   
surrounded her; stretching her body and features. After the transformation was complete Luna moved   
towards my mirror, I heard her gasp, she turned towards me and smiled. 'Whoa! Luna you look great, just   
please don't bite me.' She smiled again. I turned away from my new pet panther and towards the battle.  
  
  
Once outside I stopped and took a moment to think of a name for myself, I decided on sailor   
shadow, or the sailor of the shadow's; I thought it sounded kind of catchy, but there was still the problem of   
not knowing how to transform. I grabbed my broach, held it in front of me and whispered shadow power,   
quite enough so Luna wouldn't hear me; but from the corner of my eye I caught her giving me a weird   
look. As soon as the words left my lips I was surrounded by ribbons; after the transformation was done I   
glanced down to survey the new uniform. My boots turned black, as did my skirt, and amazingly so did my   
bodysuit. My gloves where a grey colour so was the bow on my chest. I reached up to feel my tiara when I   
noticed that I had a sword. I looked at that and shook my head; how was I suppose to use this, but I didn't   
get to ponder that for very long because Luna grabbed my arm in her mouth and started running. I sighed   
and ran with her.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Darien's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
'Darien I'm at a payphone near the park how quick can you get here?' That was an easy question,  
'Five minutes at eh max, I'll take my bike.'  
'Great, I'm going to call the others see you in five.' I didn't even wait for a good bye, there was no   
point. I threw on my shoes, grabbed my jacket, helmet, and keys, and then ran down to my bike. I sighed as   
I warmed the bike up, I really wanted to sit and ponder this Crystal chick, as her name ran through my head   
a wave of nausea passed over me, the exact feeling I got when Sailor Moon transformed. I sat up straight   
on my bike, my eyes wide open in surprise; She's still ALIVE! I kicked my bike into gear and sped off   
towards the upcoming fight.  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Lita's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
I really should have left the arcade earlier, I had way too much homework; but I just had   
to meet that guy, ooh what was his name…. Oh who care's all that mattered was that he looked   
like my old boyfriend. Another thing I shouldn't have done was walk through the park to get   
home, but again I couldn't resist, I mean it was only just getting dark, so the view would have   
been lovely and relaxing. Unfortunately I didn't get that satisfaction.   
  
  
Every time a monster shows up people scream, what wimps. Screaming only attracts the   
attention to you, but then not everyone is as strong as I am. I smiled to myself as I ran towards the   
payphones near the entrance of the park as I was running I notified the girls on the communicator   
then picked up the receiver of the payphone to call Darien. I dialled Darien's number with out   
even thinking; lots of late night comforting sessions to memorize his number, informed him of the   
situation. Sighing I held up my pen and transformed as I was running back to the monster, I   
should really get a cell phone like crystal, I thought to myself as I dashed back to the area the   
monster was in, it would definitely save many dashes back and forth.   
  
  
Well that's it for now… *smiles to herself* I would write more to this but I haven't thought quite   
that far ahead… I mean I know what I'm going to write but I haven't thought of the way its going   
to come out… *smirks* and I still don't know what kind of monster I want to use… I'm thinking that   
this story takes place before the dream stealing being….do you think that would work?? Or   
not cuz they are in high school now… *sighs* oh and I would appreciate some monster idea's   
*insert biiiig smile* Candace Oh yes if u want to beinformed of updates my email is changed... its now  
ebony_rose69@hotmail.com =^.^= 


	12. The Mysterious Scout - Part Two

Disclaimer: I'm to tired to mess around with you guys sooo, sailor moon is not mine although I contain the   
rights to the names and actions not usually shown the original. Thanks though.   
  
For those of you who where actually following this story when I started writing it, I am sorry, I realize that   
it took forever to get the last chapter out. But I was seriously too busy to write; and unfortunately I lost   
interest in writing this story. Starkitty I apologize, I hope you forgive me and for all the others too =-.-= ,   
but I will try as hard as I possibly can to get this story completed, not just completed but completed to   
everyone's satisfaction. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Broken Hearts  
By: Candace  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:The Mysterious Scout - Part Two:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Sailor of the Shadow's:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
I found myself running at an amazing speed towards the park, I guess having slightly longer legs   
would help. Luna followed with no trouble at all, it seems she was a natural at being a panther, not that I   
couldn't blame her though being a house cat would be difficult. I had thousands of thoughts going threw   
my head, how was I going to help the other scouts out? What about Tuxedo, how was I going to deal with   
that? AND this sword, I don't know anything about swords, I just hope that the ability to use it comes   
naturally, like the other scouts and their powers. I sighed, remembering the old times was really getting to   
me, especially after today, seeing them so down and troubled, but there was nothing I could really do, I   
made my choice and now I was living with the consciences. 'Crystal.' I looked at Luna, still running,   
'What are you going to do?' I looked at her funny, what was I going to do? Do what, I was going to fight, I   
sighed as I clued in.   
  
  
'I didn't really think much on that, do you think I should pull a Tuxedo Mask?' She just looked at   
me funny. 'I mean should I stay hidden until they need me?' she smiled at me, showing off her silver white   
teeth, I shivered, I would NOT want her biting me with those, for ANY reason at all.  
  
  
'Now that is a great idea!' she snickered 'pull a Tuxedo Mask.' Laughing at my comment, we   
continued towards the fight.  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Darien/Tuxedo Mask:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
It didn't take me long at all to arrive at the park, I still didn't understand that wave of nausea, the   
more I thought about it the sillier the idea of her still being a live to be true, I mean there was NO way she   
could still be alive, none at all. I looked around for a place to stash my bike and helmet, basically in the   
biggest bush I could find, then transformed. I remember the days when I would lose control while that   
feeling passed over me, it took a while to control that, lots of will power. Now came the hardest part, since   
there was no Sailor Moon to look for I was basically screwed at locating the other girls, so I just ran to the   
most obvious place that a monster would show up. As I ran I began to wonder again, could she really still   
be alive and right under our noses, I mean it was possible, and how am I going to help the scouts, I had no   
real power, that was very depressing, the Prince of Earth, the protector of the scouts with no real power, oh   
well, I just hope that they do alright with out Sailor Moon to finish it off.   
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Some Random Person:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
My evening was going as planned, a romantic dinner, a drink or two of wine, and a stroll through   
the park. Then, then while the moon was up I was going to do it, would over come my shyness and propose   
to Val, my sweet and loving Val. I decided that walking along the lake would be nice, and romantic, oh I   
hope I'm not over doing it, I really want this to be special. I looked over at Val and slowly reached for her   
hand, she smiles at me, oh god did that feel good, and we walked down the path hand in hand. I was on   
cloud nine, when she just stopped walking, she almost jerked me backwards on to my back, now that   
wouldn't have been romantic. I looked at her and was about to ask her what was wrong when she feinted   
dead away. Now that was odd, the only time she does that is when she sees a spider, but only when it   
touches her, I looked behind me to see what could have possibly made her feint, I looked and looked I even   
squinted my eyes, but nothing, then I felt something sticky touch my arm and this pressure around my   
chest. I was about to yell when the same stickiness covered my mouth, what in the world was going on, I   
fell and when I hit the ground the ring fell out of my pocket and rolled into the grass, NO. NO I need you. I   
was too busy moving like a caterpillar towards the ring to see Val being lifted towards a pile of women   
tired to a tree, or the girl in the green mini skirt running towards them.  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:Sailor Jupiter:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw, it was the most disgusting monster, no thing, I ever saw. Know   
wonder everyone was screaming. But why where there only women and girls stuck to the tree, no wait,   
tree's, the only guys around where wrapped up individually and thrown around the park in no order at all. I   
hid behind a near by tree and waited. 'Jupiter…' I turned around to see the girls walking quietly up to me.   
Finally.  
  
  
Well sorry about the shortness and the choice spot to stop…*smiles evilly* I really don't like making cliff   
hangers…but its really really early in the morning and I'm tired and want to sleep so I can have a good day   
tomorrow, and L thanks for the 80F spider idea… I will use that … well byeeeeee 


End file.
